1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing devices, and in particular, to an image processing device that can scan an image of a document using a Flat Bed Scanner (FBS) method, and record (print) the scanned image on recording paper by an image recording unit to discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a multifunction peripheral having functions of a copying machine, a scanner, a printer, a facsimile, and the like, a type (hereinafter referred to as “A3 machine”) that can scan a document of a size up to an A3 size with an image scanning unit, and print output the scanned image on recording paper of a size smaller than or equal to the A3 size is used. In the A3 machine, a document scanning surface, on which the document is placed, is set to a size corresponding to the A3 size, so that the user can cause the image scanning unit to scan the image of the document of A3 size at maximum using the FBS method. Furthermore, in the A3 machine, the user can cause the image scanning unit to scan the image of the document using an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF) (ADF method).
There is also known a multifunction peripheral (hereinafter referred to as “A4 machine”) in which the maximum document size that can be scanned through the FBS method is an A4 size and that can perform print output to recording paper of a size smaller than or equal to the A4 size. In such an A4 machine, the document scanning surface is set to a size corresponding to the A4 size. The A3 and A4 sizes are paper sizes defined in the ISO.
The majority of documents and recording paper used in offices and the like are A4 sizes, and the frequency that the documents and the recording paper of A3 size are used is extremely low. However, although the frequency is low, there is a chance of using the documents and the recording paper of A3 size, and thus the A3 machine is relatively commonly used.
In small-scale offices and households, there may not be room to install the A3 machine that requires a large installing area for the A3 size of low usage frequency. Therefore, the demands for the A4 machine, for which the installing area is small, similarly exist.
In such A3 machine and A4 machine (hereinafter referred to as multifunction peripheral A), the rectangular document scanning surface for the FBS is provided to be long in the lateral direction (left and right direction) with respect to the user standing in front of the multifunction peripheral. Thus, in the multifunction peripheral A, a scan main scanning direction when scanning the image of the document (A3, A4) of the maximum document size using the FBS method and the ADF method is set to the short side direction of the document, and a scan sub-scanning direction is set to the long side direction of the document. In other words, constituent components (e.g., mirror and scan head) of the image scanning unit relatively move in the long side direction of the document with respect to the document to scan the image of the document.
In the multifunction peripheral A, the maximum recording paper size of the recording paper accommodated in a paper feed cassette is the same size as the maximum document size that can be scanned by the FBS method. In the image recording unit for recording (printing) the scanned image of the document, the record main scanning direction when recording on the recording paper of the maximum recording paper size is set to the short side direction of the recording paper, and the record sub-scanning direction is set to the long side direction of the recording paper. In other words, the recording paper is handled in the longitudinal direction, and the image is recorded (printed) on the recording paper using a photoconductive drum and the like.
Similarly to the multifunction peripheral A, the multifunction peripheral in which the rectangular document scanning surface is set to be long in the lateral direction with respect to the user includes a multifunction peripheral (hereinafter referred to as multifunction peripheral B) in which the scan main scanning direction is set to the long side direction of the document of maximum document size placed on the document scanning surface to reduce the time required for scanning. In other words, the constituent components of the image scanning unit relatively move in the short side direction of the document with respect to the document.
In accordance therewith, since the ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) arranged in the multifunction peripheral B is arranged at an end on a non-user side (rear side of the device) on the upper surface of the device, the document placed on the ADF is transported in a direction away from the user (direction towards a rear surface in a depth direction of the device), scanned by the image scanning unit, and then again returned to the user side. In the multifunction peripheral B, the scan main scanning direction is set to the long side direction of the document, and the record main scanning direction is set to the short side direction of the recording paper, similarly to the conventional A3 machine.
The multifunction peripheral A (A3 machine and A4 machine described above) has the scan sub-scanning direction along the long side direction of the document of maximum document size and the record sub-scanning direction along the long side direction of the recording paper of the maximum recording paper size, so that the document is required to be relatively moved by the length of the long side along the scan sub-scanning direction and the record sub-scanning direction at the time of scanning and recording (printing). Thus, a long period of time is required for scanning and recording (printing) to the recording paper per one sheet of document and recording paper. Thus, in the multifunction peripheral A, the usage time of the components used for scanning and recording is long, and the frequency of replacing or performing maintenance on such components becomes high. For example, a light source in the image scanning unit requires a long lighting time, and in the photoconductive drum in the image recording unit, wear advances since the time in which the recording paper is brought into contact becomes long, thus reducing the usable period.
On the other hand, in the multifunction peripheral B, the scanning time can be reduced since the scan sub-scanning direction is set to the short side direction of the document. However, in the multifunction peripheral B, since the record sub-scanning direction is set to the long-side direction of the recording paper, a long period of time is required for the recording on the recording paper. Therefore, the problem of high frequency of replacing or performing maintenance on the components used for the recording cannot be resolved.
In the multifunction peripheral B, the ADF is arranged at the end on the non-user side (rear side of the device) on the upper surface of the device, and thus a new problem arises in that it becomes very troublesome to remove a jammed document when paper jam occurs in the ADF. In particular, if the device is arranged facing the wall, it is difficult to access the jammed document and thus the maintenance performance is extremely bad.